


a flood starts with a drop.

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Sorta Vent Fic (?) is that a thing ?, idk what else to tag so i guess this is it jsadkksa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: Yachi was a boat stranded at sea, crashing and swaying against the changing tides. She could feel herself tethering, leaning over and holding on tightly. The breeze outside in the autumn air was both refreshing and making Yachi feel more seasick.On top of the steps, she clutched her jacket and closed her eyes. She just needed some time to readjust sails, someone to pull her back to shore and give her a break from the raging storm.---Yachi gets overwhelmed and needs someone to pull her back to shore.
Relationships: hinted Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 13





	a flood starts with a drop.

**Author's Note:**

> hi long time no post haha .... its been like [checks imaginary calendar] twoish months since the last time i posted something ??? wild.
> 
> idk i feel like i should explain that i havent made any new fics bc college started and when people tell you your first semester is hard, they werent kidding (not to scare anyone) but after adjusting and switching into a major i actually feel passionate about, i think next semester will be better. that being said ive been super busy and my schoolwork + personal life has left me emotionally burned out, enter this fic.
> 
> ive started some one shots and even a chapter fic but i cant bring myself to finish anything right now, until this lil drabble piece. i hope its at least somewhat enjoyable and that also yall had a safe halloween :)) ty for reading the fic and also this essay of an opening, it really does mean a lot to me. <33

A flood starts with a drop, then escalates to something much more powerful and dangerous. Taking over everything until you can’t breathe or see. Submerged in water and desperately trying to catch a single gasp of air, yet you soon realize your legs are attached to a chain buried in the ocean’s sand.

So, Yachi wasn’t sure when the drought became a tsunami, all she knew was that her team was practicing inside while she was teaching herself how to breathe again like it was the first time. 

Everything was just too much.

Schoolwork.  _ Drip. _

Expectations.  _ Drop. _

__ Looking at university.  _ Drop. _

__ Realizing that the team depends on her.  _ Drip. _

Realizing that there  _ is _ a group of people who love her and respect her.  _ Drip. _

Remembering Kiyoko is a part of that team.  _ Drop _

Starting to understand how Kiyoko makes her feel. 

  
  


_ Splash. _

Yachi was a boat stranded at sea, crashing and swaying against the changing tides. She could feel herself tethering, leaning over and holding on tightly. The breeze outside in the autumn air was both refreshing and making Yachi feel more seasick. 

On top of the steps, she clutched her jacket and closed her eyes. She just needed some time to readjust sails, someone to pull her back to shore and give her a break from the raging storm.

The pattering of the drops stopped for a moment. An umbrella, a body covers Yachi’s shoulders from behind. She doesn’t connect the dots until she can feel the long strands of hair glide against her collarbone, making her shiver for a moment. 

She gets concrete confirmation once she hears the sweet whispers in her ear, making the storm dwindle in size. “You okay?” is all it takes for Yachi to crack open entirely.

Those storm cloud eyes have raindrops slide down Yachi’s cheeks and she lets it all out to Kiyoko. All besides the fact (and fear) that she has an overwhelming crush on the older student. But she assumes that Kiyoko knows, or is starting to realize it, herself since before going back inside she kisses Yachi on the forehead and one last hug.

After another minute alone, Yachi takes a shaky standing to her feet. It might take a moment before she stirs completely back on course, but she at least now has a crew inside the gym to help her find her way through the dark nights. The storm presses on, but Yachi strives harder to make it back to shore. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !
> 
> twt - @akutagi


End file.
